The Day it Happened
by TheScouticus
Summary: A SasuNaru fic I wrote so I could write a SasuNaru lemon. It's basically PWP, but whatever. R&R "You're a challenge. I like it, and I like you."


Scouticus: Uhh, hey! Two updates in a week! Pretty amazing, eh? Well, this is my new fic, the first lemon I've written that I've actually wanted to post, so, here goes.

* * *

Naruto had tried to ignore it at first, the stolen glances, the way the raven's hand lingered on his during sparring for just a second longer than it should have, the way he would discreetly brush part of his body with a hand as he was passing by. He couldn't ignore it any more. Not after that. This misson was supposed to have been simple. And it would have been, had the bastard NOT pulled that trick. They were hired to fix up the grounds of an inn with some hot springs. Of course it couldn't be that simple.

On thier way from their shared room to the hot springs, at some point Sasuke started getting closer and closer to him, and then he was stuck between a wall and an Uchiha. It wasn't even really a kiss, just a brushing of lips, then the smaller's brain stopped functioning. By the time a few of Naruto's brain cells booted up, Sasuke was opening the door to the men's towel and changing room. (Lucky for him their sensei was in there, so he was saved from further brain-damaging displays of affection.)

Now he sat, glaring at the Uchiha, as he slept in his futon across from Naruto. He slept prefectly on his side, while Naruto's entire futon was warm, due to his thrashing around, thinking about the irritating raven, and his brain-numbing kiss. _Tch, figures the bastard would sleep like that._

Sleepy eyes opened and blinked twice. "No matter how much you try, your glaring isn't going to burn a hole in my skull, so stop trying." Okay, it was official, waking him up resulting in a grumpy Sasuke.

"How can you do something like that and then act completely normal afterwards?" Naruto hissed, trying not to yell.

"What? Are you talking about that little kiss I stole in the hallway?" the raven smirked and propped his head up with his hand.

"What else would I be referring to? That was my first _real _kiss you bastard! You stole it!" His voice raisied slightly, although Naruto was still trying to restain himself. The other smirked, and pushed his blankets off, revealing his striped-yukata-clad body. "What are you trying to pull!"

The raven started to crawl over the the blonde's futon. "Nothing, you've raised my interest, ever since we've started sparring. You act like such a moron, but then you give me a run for my money all the time. You don't even need to supress your emotions to work to your potential. You interest me Naruto, You're a challange, I can't just take you whenever I wanted like one of my mindless fangirls" the raven licked his lips ever so subtly, "in short, you're someone I can respect, I like that, and I like you."

Naruto felt his cheeks burning, the other had crawled over to his futon, and the blonde turned his head to try to avoid looking the other in the eye. "W-well, I can't say the feeling is mutual!" he crawled back slightly, then the Uchiha raised one of his pale hands and cupped the fox's chin, effectively turning his head toward the raven.

This time when the raven leaned in, it wasn't a slight brush of lips. The taller's lips were warmly pressed against the fox's, in a searing kiss. It was not a particularly erotic or innocent kiss, just warm and emotional. The blonde pulled away, unsure of his emotions, not sure if this was true affection or if it was simply the heat of the moment.

"I won't go any further if you don't want to."

This time is was the blonde who initiated the kiss. A tender touching of lips, with just the slightest undertone of lust in it's backdrop. The raven took no time in kissing back, leaning forward so that the blonde could lay back on the futon. Eventually the need for air pushed to two away. The next took on a more needy, frantic feel, with the slight gasp for air in the middle, the taller took the opening and gently, but swiftly reached out to brush the other's tongue with his own. He could feel his yukata opening as Naruto traced random patterns on it through the cloth.

Discovering this, the blonde mischievously slid a hand upward into the garmet, while the other let out a strangled moan at the skin-on-skin contact. The Uchiha decided he had to retaliate against this, in the form of lightly pushing the other's yukata apart and gently brushed his hand across the blonde's sensitive nipple, resulting in the blonde's loud gasp and arched back. _Loud in life, loud in bed, I suppose. _Pulling away, he untied the other's obi and pushed the unnecessary garment off the shorter's shoulders.

Seeing the blonde's amazingly blue eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, aimed directly at him, he decided that there were entirely too many clothes in this situation. He shed his yukata, and pushed even more of the blonde's off of his, gently captured Naruto's lips and proceeded to find his jawbone, trailing kisses up and down it, paying particular attention to the spot just behind his ear that made the smaller arch and moan.

Impatient as always, Naruto squirmed when he discovered another spot just under his jaw and on his jugular and left a sizeable love bite there. "Sasuke, stop teasing!" The smaller whined in a lust-clouded voice. Still too much clothing. He slid the other's yukata completely off, bringing his hand down to brush against his length, making him moan quite loudly.

The Uchiha wrapped his fingers around the shaft, gently stroking, releasing a string of strangled less-identifiable sounds from the blonde. "Unnn, S'suke, please! Quit teasing me!" The raven didn't need to be told twice. He reached up and grabbed the bottle of lotion off the bedside table and thoroughly coated three of his fingers in it. Naruto looked confused.

"Do you want preparation or not?"

The blonde blushed and nodded, as the Uchiha bent to capture his already abused lips, sneaking a hand in between his legs and pushing one of his slender digits into the blonde's entrance. The other winced as he adusted to the feeling. The raven added another finger to the area, and deepened the kiss, distracting his lover from the uncomfortable sensation.

As he added a third the blonde hissed and he reached his other hand down from absently circling one of Naruto's hardened buds, down his manhood, then lightly stroked it to distract from the pain. When the smaller gave him a nod to continue. Still kissing, he grabbed the bottle of lotion and coated his own shaft in the liquid.

As he slowly entered Naruto's vigin hole he let his hands, still covered in lotion, caress Naruto's body as the blonde groaned from the discomfort of being intruded. Sasuke started to stroke the other's shaft as he slowly glided in until he was fully sheathed. After a few seconds of adjusting to the sensation the blonde raised his hips, encouraging him to continue. The raven established a slow rhythm, changing angles until he found the other's pleasure spot.

He hit the spot a few times before Naruto moaned and breathily told him to go faster. He caputed the blonde's lips in a searing kiss and obliged him, allowing himself to go faster, and reaching down from the blonde's chest to stroke him. Obeying the blonde's commands to go faster and harder, his lover soon climaxed and his walls clenched amazingly around the raven's manhood, causing his own climax, he saw stars, heard Naruto moan his name in that breathy voice, and released with his own breathy sigh of his lover's name.

Both collasped and layed there in the afterglow, basking in each other's presence. Sasuke stroked the other's hair, sighing in contentment, then pulled the blanket over them. The mess could be dealt with later. For now he was fine to hold Naruto in his arms and fall asleep.

What would happen tomorrow? He had no clue. Well, he knew the blonde would be sore, But for now he didn't care.

* * *

This was written at four in the morning, so I apologize if it sucks. Spellcheck is a blessing. Even if it does draw a squiggly line under blonde, Sasuke, Naruto and Uchiha.


End file.
